


酒心巧克力

by Kmaruko



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmaruko/pseuds/Kmaruko





	酒心巧克力

承认吧，承认你也喜欢我嘛。  
没用的，不要逃了，你退一步我就进两步。

 

一

出道隔天，蕉的庆功宴，国民老公王先生包场pub别开生面。  
我们鱼子酱小朋友毕竟02年的，不合适这种场面，放不太开，除了礼节性敬一敬老王外就没嘬几口，全程基本黏着他的芙乖巧霸麦，给大家提供360度立体环绕可点播BGM外啥都没干，特别的乖。但那些鸡尾酒也不晓得红的绿的都掺了些啥，囫囵一口后劲也有点儿上头，他酒量其实还行，不至于醉，但轻飘飘害歌声也有那么点儿飞。

夜深了，大人们总算high够，王老板心满意足放大家回家，一行人浩浩荡荡出来，自然兜头盖脸又是一通乱闪。噼里啪啦，镜头底下，众人的目的地四散不一，三三两两告别寒暄，也快，到底分道扬镳。  
尤长靖混人群里，头发软软的，口罩遮大半张脸，眯起眼还打个哈欠，整个人从头到脚都写着我有乖乖的，像是下课放学了在等妈妈来接，但哪里等得到呢，来将他们从一众迷妹里拯救的结果还是包车，风驰电掣好像一场掳劫。  
他同林先生一道被劫，回的是白汾酒的落脚点，都累了，也很困了，相对无言。他静静靠窗边，看这个喧嚣帝都霓虹飞逝、红尘过眼，才终于能静下来，恍恍惚惚，想这一路走来天翻地覆，像梦一样。

 

二

车停的酒店门口，前脚关门后脚大步流星，酷盖林就往反方向走，手插在兜里留下句：我去趟便利店。尤长靖点点头，同他挥手，却瞧见他离开的方向正有人朝这里走，边走还边同他招手。

夜色已经深了，还倒着春寒，风也微凉，远远的逆着明灭的光，深夜出来采购的少年遇见了他夜班回家的大哥，陈立农笑了，挥了挥手里便利店的袋子，在春夜里喜不自胜的样子。  
怎么能这么巧呢，尤长靖也想笑了，整个人都柔软一层，念他：又熬夜哦你。  
终于走到他身边，男孩儿身上像是带着热气儿的，仔细一看，连发尾都还湿着，三步并两步将肩膀靠上他肩膀，耐不住彼此间有空隙般的模样：刚健完身不大睡得着啦，就出来走走。陈立农说着拧开手里的水灌了一口，揽住他，才又问：长靖你才是嘞，小朋友回来这么晚这合理吗？  
尤长靖被他圈住了，又，同往常一样，被裹在了这人身上清新的皂香里，不知怎的就安下了心，酒气和困意也才终于想起要回笼，他想反驳的，张口却是一个哈欠，陈立农皱了皱鼻子，摇头训他：还喝酒了喔，不学好欸你。  
才没有喝，都不是我在喝。尤长靖被他带着才走进的酒店，半清不醒的抱怨也不晓得真说出口没有，等进电梯的时候大半个人都已挂在了他身上，还嘟囔：陈立农你真的管很多欸。  
少年笑了，纯粹喜悦的那种，手从肩头爬上他脑袋，忍不住就揉了揉他的头：才妹有，似你不乖好吗。

 

三

高个儿男孩半拖半拽牵着他索性连路也不看了的大哥，颇艰难地在往酒店的房里走——你好好走啦这样我很累欸、再这样我要抱着你走了哦尤长胖，你抱啊大力农、正好我真的懒得走了啦，才不要嘞还好远内、你想害我的澡白洗吗——边走边还这样没营养地拌着嘴。  
尤长靖其实并没有真的醉，他只是有点累了，又有点懒。懒得看路、懒得振作、懒得维持任何耗费精力的表象，但也没什么，懒就懒了，反正陈立农在，陈立农牵着他，反正陈立农会照顾他，就很让人安心了，根本没什么可担心的。

终于进到他房间。  
真不容易，但大男孩刚把门给带上，回过头，尤长靖的脑袋就已经贴到了他怀里，还擦着他前襟蹭乱了头发，撒娇一样，真不像样。  
他把人拎出来，靠在玄关的墙上，摇摇头，叹一口气。  
农农。对方却喊他了，大眼睛水汪汪，极认真的模样，嘴里的话却天马行空，上句猜不到下句：我们出道了欸。  
嗯？陈立农又有什么办法，醉鬼最大，他只好等他的下文。  
今天去吃饭，好多人。尤长靖低下头，到现在都还没想起要摘口罩，声音闷闷的：我又碰见陆定昊了，林超泽，还有舅，还有……总之好多人。  
嗯，我有刷到。不知怎么的，他又想起了这人昨天在决赛舞台上哭成泪人的模样，忍不住就又靠近了些他，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
大家都过来恭喜我跟林彦俊出道……但怎么说呢，不知道怎么讲，我讲不太清，你懂我的意思吗？他又抬起头来看他，太近了，几乎是在他怀里看他，抬着头，头发和语调都是一如既往的柔软，给人怯生生的错觉，问他：都结束了吗？昨天，是真的吗，我们……真的出道了吗？

都说这人一颗七窍玲珑心，却偏是轻易不给人看到真心，什么呀，陈立农想，只是你们找得不走心而已吧——不就在这里吗？赤裸裸，又坦荡荡，他的真心。

他心里酸酸的，又软软的，揽住他，这下是真的把他抱进怀里了，嗯了一声，下意识的，又低下头吻了吻他的头发。奈何国际友人却是个不读空气的，愣了一下，偏在这时候回过神了，推开他，钻出来，顶着一脑门的问号，眼里都好像写着“你干什么？？？”似的，惊慌失措。  
陈立农这才反应过来，诶，有点儿不对，自己刚才好像有那么点gay。但看着尤长靖这样，跟受了惊的小兔子一样，他却又笑了，忍不住想，搞什么，原来你还会发觉不对哦，这不是很机灵吗？到底醉没醉啊？  
莫名其妙的，就又想再逗一逗他，于是装作一副终于回神的模样，眉眼弯弯的：嗯？抱歉，你刚才说什么，我没在听欸。  
尤长靖立刻就竖起眉头，怒了，气呼呼地瞪他：很烂欸你！  
陈立农哈哈笑了：我刚还在想，欸是不是有靠一点太近？你怎么都没反应的，就真的喝很多哦。  
才没有，都说了我很清醒好吗！尤长靖颇为嫌弃地斜了他一眼，语调平常，又道：我知道是你啊。

——啧。  
猝不及防，心脏被戳了一下，好险，漏跳了得有半拍吧。

这个人真的有在恶劣的耶，陈立农既生气又服气，却偏偏止不住脸上的笑意，意味深长地喔了一声，只感觉不做点什么都对不起对方毫不自觉的努力。便又凑过去，用只有他俩才能听见的声音问：你知道是我，然后呢？所以你就是喜欢跟我贴很近哦，有长进？  
这姿势谁也瞧不见谁，尤长靖看不见陈立农眼底那些藏不住的宠溺、亲昵，还有甚至他自己可能都没察觉的——占有欲。他只觉得对方的吐息都喷在了他耳朵上，热，太热了，也太近了，要命，是将将要被吻到的距离。  
这人耳廓都红透了，却鬼使神差没反驳也没推开他，呆住了一样。未成年就更乐了，连心尖儿上都震颤般发痒，直想再做点什么，根本就没在怕的。  
他脑子太清楚了，人如果真醉了，那天时地利恍恍惚惚，占点便宜又怎么了？而如果没醉……没醉都这么乖那不就是他也乐意？你情我愿，送上门的豆腐，不吃白不吃当然要吃——人依旧还僵在他怀里，柔软、滚烫、泛着淡淡的酒香，他没尝过却莫名的就是知道，知道这人一定是甜的，而且是他最喜欢的那种甜，像酒心巧克力一样——于是他笑了，逗他：还不逃吗？  
尤长靖整个人颤了一颤，却还是不动弹。  
陈立农凑过去了，伸出手，缓缓地，却毫不迟疑，修长的手指拉下了他的口罩，靠得不能再近了，边捏着他耳垂磨蹭，边将鼻尖也抵住了他的鼻尖，压低了、哑着声地吓他：那我要亲你了哦。

 

四

只是嘴唇碰了碰嘴唇的那种。  
他退开一点，却发现他的小宝贝彻底的呆住了，太可爱了，那就再亲一口吧，趁他还没回过神来，赶紧——他真的好甜，好软，再亲一下吧，最后一下，再，这次是真的，好吧最后……欸深吻该怎么吻来着？算了，不管了，舔就对了吧？

尤长靖已经彻底当机了，热气上脸，红了、炸了、熟透了，甚至被他骗着张开嘴的时候都完全没反应过来要抵抗，好吧，是根本就没想过抵抗——怎么回事？天啦！欸？他为什么这么会啊？？——回过神来竟然、甚至还扒住了陈立农的背，回应起了他的吻……搞什么啊尤长靖！你疯了吗尤长靖！

四舍五入都算是初吻，突如其来又兵荒马乱，还湿哒哒的，初吻。

陈立农退开一点，得了便宜还卖乖，竟然问他：你怎莫回事，怎么都不躲的啦？  
尤长靖本来七分的酒气也给他吓成了三分，本来三分那更是直接就蒸发没了，但他却觉得自己醉得更厉害了，连脑子都不转了，呆呆地喃喃：你……我、我是喝出幻觉了吗？  
陈立农觉得好笑：是啊，幻觉，所以你做梦都想被我亲哦？  
…闭嘴吧你！尤长靖涨红了脸。  
男孩儿却不依不饶了：你真的清醒吗？不会谁来都让亲吧？  
死要面子的大哥虽然自己也搞不清自己清不清醒，但脸还是要的：除了你，根本没人会做这种事啦……  
陈立农笑了，又吻住他，一回生二回熟，这次甚至就已经有点上手。尤长靖紧紧地抓住了他的背，把衣服都扯皱了，陈立农边舔他齿列边想，这人明明都发着抖了，受了惊的小动物一样，却为什么还是不推开他呢？像是对他全身心的信任和喜欢似的，那么固执，引狼入室都不自知——所以说，不是我的错，是你不好，是你招惹的我。

 

五

真把人抱怀里，亲得到摸得着了，少年的热情还不得火一样地烧？毕竟直来直去、一点就着的年纪，更何况主唱那什么肺活量，亲个嘴儿时间都特别的长。

这个吻结束的时候两个人都在喘了，尤长靖甚至腿都有点软，眼角也红了，说不上来兴奋还是委屈的，嘴唇也湿了、肿了，水渍绵延到下巴尖儿上都浑然不觉，只攥紧了他前襟抬起眼来看他，那眼里湿漉漉像蓄了一处汪洋，还翻滚着滔天的浪。  
——陈立农觉得自己不大好了。  
这一切本来都不在他的剧本里的，他没这个打算，没想过做这种事、像这样展开的，少年的喜欢本就是单纯的喜欢，白纸一样，哪里分过门别过类？他从来没察觉自己对这个人的好感竟然是能带上情欲的，太糟糕了，没有一丝丝防备，怎么办呢？他起反应了。

纯本能的，把腰也贴上对方，未成年人天不怕地不怕，打出厂就没装过刹车，那停不下来索性就不停了吧——跟自己做会怎么不一样呢？他伸出的手终于有些抖了。  
而另一边，全然没想过人竟然会硬、会起反应、竟然还蹭过来、手竟然也摸向他的，尤长靖整个人都僵住，越界了过分了他这下是真的怕了，手忙脚乱才终于抵抗了：你……不，冷、冷静！陈立农你清醒一点！  
大男孩儿却仍是笑，制着他，轻咬他嘴唇：我很清醒呀，我又没喝酒，你才是嘞，你到底醉没醉啦？  
杠精吗他，这一问过不去了是吧！尤长靖心里吐槽但能屈能伸，连忙求生：醉了醉了，神志不清了都，够了，你快点收手啦！  
欸？醉鬼不都会说自己没醉的吗？  
烦死了你！我说醉了就是醉了啦！  
好吧，那没办法。陈立农松了手，退后一点，颇遗憾的样子，眼里盛着星河又看向他，目光赤裸坦荡，连爱意都明晃晃，半晌，却还是笑，小狗一样又凑上来，吻他，吻得同讨好一样，教人都不忍心了，手却悄悄地往下，待终于抵在他的皮带扣上，才舔了舔嘴唇道：醉了……那我就不客气了。

 

六

压住人的力气是有，但到底才十七岁，多空白的年纪，哪里摸过别人的东西？少年握着他的也不晓得该怎么弄，毫无章法，结果还是乱摸一气，但这可是陈立农的手呀，却摸着他的，怎么可以这样？太不像样了！尤长靖止不住地发抖，被碰哪里都羞耻到像过电一样——他好想哭啊，胸口和眼眶都酸胀，觉得自己太丢人了，哪里有做大哥的样儿？

陈立农把两根硬到发疼的玩意儿都圈在了一只手里，抵在一起磨蹭，是从未体会过的战栗。尤长靖整个人都软在了他身上，熟透了，滚烫，呻吟同蚊吟一样，凡挣扎都像邀请，凡抵抗都不走心，太可爱了，像多喜欢被他欺负一样，教人心软，却又心痒。  
而且他真的好敏感，碰哪里都发抖，湿得一塌糊涂，连呼吸也湿漉漉，陈立农完全随本能动作，也没想到自己真能做得这么彻底——他做得好吗？他也跟他一样兴奋吗？他想知道，想确认，想听他说出口，便忍不住问他：…长靖？长靖，我好舒服，你呢，你跟我一样吗？  
尤长靖挂他身上，呜咽着，摇着头，腰也不住地发抖，却无法不把自己送进他手里，爽得要死，配合得要死，也委屈得要死，都已经有些神志不清了，只想射出来，越快越好，哪里还有余力理他？  
可少年又问他：……怎么办？你还把我当朋友吗？你会跟好朋友做这种事吗？  
他抬起眼去看他，脑子混乱透了，摇头又点头，已经不知道怎么回才是对的。  
…我是不太懂你们大人啦，但我不会哦，绝对不会。  
尤长靖更想哭了。  
那人却还欺负他：那你是把我当弟弟看吗？…不大好吧。说着拿捏了下手里已经湿透、高潮边缘的他的东西，又问——被弟弟弄还这么舒服？  
尤长靖真的哭了，射了出来，终于。

 

FIN.


End file.
